


[PODFIC] Of Gods Old and New

by Loolph



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: But a bit of plot to get the ball rolling, But it ends well both all involved, Fluff, Gods, Gods!AU, M/M, Misuse of godly powers for sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Q starts out just a bit full of himself, Smut, Yes I said that it was largely smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: “007 is back from his recent stint of being dead. I’d like you to bring him back in, Quartermaster.”“Why me?”“Because 007’s also having one of his rebellious moments, where he’s rethinking his life in espionage. He knows most everyone at MI6 on sight, and bringing him back into the fold is difficult when he sees the attempt coming a mile off. He’s not the trickster-god 006 is, but I’d still rather trick and outmaneuver him than have to go through the headache of physically dragging him back to MI6.”“I suppose that we’re lucky then, that 006 doesn’t have a habit of questioning his decision to work for MI6?”“Oh no. I’d much rather try to convince a trickster-god to do his duty than the war-god that Bond is.”Or a fic where Old Gods are old news, but still capable of being pains in the arse for MI6. Q is pretty sure he can out-smart an out-dated Old God, though... How hard could it be? He's one of the New Gods, after all.





	[PODFIC] Of Gods Old and New

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Gods Old and New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158600) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



I fell for this crossover from the bar banter between Bond and Q. The idea of both of them being Neil Gaiman's gods is ingenious in its purity, when you think about it. Of course Quartermaster is supernaturally good with tech or data and one does not have to strain their imagination to see 007 as root of all plot and destruction. Only_1_Truth, I am humbled by your brilliance! Revel in it yourself, as well.

Music: [I'll Be Your Baby Tonight by Norah James](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UlVpVIeY74U)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1cu6xi6t4si42dm/Of_Gods_Old_and_New_by_Only_1_Truth.mp3).


End file.
